A Kiss From The Waiter
by I am a Catlover
Summary: After Ryou gets dumped by Malik, he goes to his favorite café. The 'Black Molly' Café. RxB dedicated for some people oneshot


**Summary: **After Ryou gets dumped by Malik, he goes to his favorite café. The 'Black Molly' Café. RxB dedicated for some people one-shot

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everyone! Its time for a special one-shot!

DCatlover: Why is it special?

Catlover: Because I want to thank some people, I made this fic to show it : 3

DCatlover: So you made it for the people you like?

Catlover: Yup!

_**This fic is dedicated to:**_

**_To Kikyou-sama: _**Because you're my first reviewer ever! And I just love your comments, they are always so nice. They make me happy :'D

**_To LunaBakura-chan:_** Because you're helpful, and leave nice reviews. Your story rocks! And you always read my fic's and review them. Thank You:D

**_To Amanda.p.:_** Because you're comments always make me laugh! XD You're a funny person, and you are honest. You make me hyper! Yay! XD

**_To chibikuro rose-sama:_** Because I love your stories, and you give me good ideas! (_Gives you cookies_) I hope you update your stories soon, cus I just love to read them!

**_And special thanks to my brother, who sometimes reads my stories to correct my grammar, even though he dislikes Yaoi!_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** AU and Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Shoo!

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

…Darkness…

Dark clouds where covering the full moon as Ryou walked through the empty streets. It rained. Thick drops of cold water fell down the sky, but where not noticed by the boy.

Ryou sighed. He was all wet, because he left his umbrella with Malik.

Malik…

Tears were falling from the boys eyes, but they were camouflaged by the raindrops already on his face, while it kept raining.

He had loved Malik, but Malik loved someone else…

…_**Flashback…**_

_It had been raining againas Ryou walked with his umbrella to Malik's house._

_Ryou walked to the door, where Malik was already waiting. With a good mood and a happy feeling that he was loved, Ryou walked inside to greet Malik._

"_Good evening Malik, how are you Koi?" Ryou said with a warm grin on his face, looking fondly at his boyfriend. _

_It had been a long time since the two had seen each other, and Ryou had been dying to see his boyfriend again._

_Malik smiled almost sadly as he said "I'm fine Ryou-kun, thank you"_

_After both getting inside they sat down on the soft leather couch (that was in Malik's living room) to drink some hot chocolate._

_Silence hung in the room as the two looked at each other…_

_Ryou looked worriedly at Malik. His boyfriend had not spoken since Ryou came in. Normally Malik couldn't stop talking, but now he was awfully quiet…_

"_Malik is something wrong with you…?" Ryou said softly, taking the Egyptians hand and squeezing it. His beautiful emerald eyes looked worried._

"_No……I-I mean y-yes…" Malik said softly looking tearfully at Ryou._

"_What is it Koi?" Ryou said softly as he looked into Malik's tearful eyes._

"_I-I…don't know how to tell this t-to you, b-but……I'm in love with someone else…" Malik said now sobbing quietly._

"_What?" Ryou looked shocked at his boyfriend "W-who is it?"_

"_It's Marik." Malik said softly, not looking at Ryou's hurt face._

"_Why didn't you tell sooner…" Ryou asked softly, hurt deep in his voice._

"_Because I didn't want to hurt you………I'm really sorry Ryou…" Malik said not looking in Ryou's eyes, knowing he would find hurt in them…_

"_Please try to understand that this was a hard decision……you know I liked Marik…" Malik said._

"_I understand" Ryou said emotionless as he stood up._

"_W-where are you going…" Malik said as Ryou stood up._

"_Away" Was the last thing Ryou said as he ran out of the house, he knew so well. He had the feeling like he was no longer welcome in it. Feeling like a stranger…_

_He ran away so quick, that he hadn't even heard Maliks pleads to stay…_

"_It doesn't matter anymore" Ryou said softly to himself as he walked away, wiping his tears…_

…_**End Flashback…**_

Ryou sighed at the memory. It had been already a whole month since it had happened, but it still hurts him deeply…

He had understood that Malik liked Marik… they would be a nice couple…but the hurt feeling from being dumped ached at his heart…

He hadn't seen his ex-boyfriend since…

Ryou sighed again. He wasn't ready to face his ex-boyfriend yet. It still hurt deeply. Malik had tried to call him, and even had tried to come to his house sometimes…

Ryou looked up to the skies. Deciding he needed someone to talk too, he walked to the place where he would meet his best friend…

After walking for a while he was standing in front of the 'Black Molly' café…

(**A/N:** Don't ask me why I named it the 'Black Molly' café, because I don't know either…)

The 'Black Molly' café was a comfy café where you could order coffee and tea, or some light snacks.

The 'Black Molly' café wasn't really a place where young teens like him would be, it had old and soft comfy sofas close to a warm fire, which would give you more the impression of an old house instead of a café.

Ryou looked in to the door opening. It wasn't crowded in the café as usual. In fact he was the only costumer in the 'Black Molly' café.

As Ryou walked further inside, the bell at the door began to jingle…

"Hey" Someone in the back yelled to him "We're closed now, GET LOST!"

"I'm sorry" Murmured Ryou softly.

Suddenly a man appeared. "Oh! I'm sorry Ryou! Come in, I thought you were someone else"

The man smiled and gestured he could come in. he looked a lot like Ryou, only there were a few differences. Like Ryou had beautiful green emerald eyes, while the man had violet-red eyes. The man looked a bit more muscular too, and his white hair was more silvery and more spiky…

"That's okay Bakura, you didn't know…" Ryou said while giving the man (that was now named Bakura) a sweet smile.

Bakura was the owner of the 'Black Molly' café. He and his family had owned it for years. Bakura was the only one in his family that worked late, the others were probably home right now…

"Come on in! Ryou, entrez!" Bakura said happily as he took Ryou's hand. Ryou blushed, as Bakura pulled him next to him on one of the sofas.

Ryou smiled shyly at Bakura. When he and Bakura had first met, they immediately had became good friends. He could talk with Bakura about funny things, but Bakura would listen to his story if something bad had happened to him…

Bakura grinned. "So, Ryou what would you like to order?"

Ryou smiled again "Well what do you have for me" he asked playfully.

"Hmmm… I would have to grab the menu for that" They both laughed. It had been a joke of theirs ever since they became friends. Ryou always ordered the same, but Bakura still asked what he wanted to order…

"You know what" Ryou began "I think I'll order later. Let's talk first"

"Well all right!" Bakura mock sighed "But only because you are my favourite costumer"

They laughed. Ryou already felt better, Bakura always managed to make him smile…

When they both sat on the couch they began to talk about their lives and other stuff. It had been a long time that Ryou was in the 'Black Molly'. He had been so busy with his school and other stuff…

"So…" Bakura asked after a while "How are you and Malik doing…"

When Bakura had asked it, he seemed to lose some of his enthusiasm and looked a bit…jealous?

…Nah…

Ryou sighed, hurt feelings coming back…

Bakura who saw his change of mood, suddenly said "What's wrong? Did something happen between you two…?"

"Yea…" Ryou took a deep breath "Malik and I broke up with each other a month ago…"

"You do!" Bakura said shocked. His voice sounded suddenly so much more…happy?

…Maybe it is…

"Yea…" Ryou said softly, feeling tears well up in his eyes…

Bakura noticed that Ryou was crying, and took him gently in his arms. "Shh… don't cry my little tenshi" Bakura said as he stroked Ryou's back comfortingly.

"Don't cry…Tears don't suit your pretty face" Bakura whispered huskily in his ear.

Ryou blushed, he had been hugged by Bakura before. 'He probably means it friendly' Ryou thought sadly.

When Ryou had calmed down a bit, Bakura asked "Why did you two break up?"

Ryou sighed softly "Malik broke up with me because he fell in love with Marik"

"With Marik! What the fuck!" Bakura said surprised. He had seen Marik in the 'Black Molly' café once. "But that guy nearly has no brain cells, why him!"

Ryou sighed again "I don't know…"

Bakura looked irritated now "That Malik guy, doesn't deserve you, there are enough fishes in the sea, Ryou"

Ryou looked at Bakura again "I know……I guess I don't miss Malik that much…but the feeling of being dumped…"

"I understand" Bakura said while letting Ryou go "Are you okay again?"

"Yea…" Ryou said softly, while smiling to Bakura. Truth to be told, he kinda missed Bakura's arms around him.

"So…" Bakura said grinning again "You want to order now?"

Ryou smiled again too "Yes please"

"Well then, let me get the menu for you" Bakura winked at him while walking in to another room…

Ryou looked trough the room. The fire gave the room a soft glow of yellow, and warmed the place up. His clothes that were wet at first, were now almost dry. Ryou yawned, all this warmness was making him sleepy…

It didn't help him that the background music was some Jazzy music…

(**A/N: **I just love Jazz, but it makes me sleepy)

When Bakura came back with a menu, he gave it to Ryou, smiling. Ryou looked at it "Well I think I want a cappuccino"

Bakura looked at the menu. His smile widened "I'm sorry tenshi, but we don't have the cappuccino anymore"

"Well I—"

Bakura didn't let him speak "Buuuuuttt… You can always take the 'Black Molly' coffee, with a surprise…"

"But Bakura, they menu says it has no surprise" Ryou said while looking at the menu.

"Give me that" Bakura grabbed the menu out of his hands, and a pen out his pocket. He scribbled something on the menu. "Here now it does" Bakura said grinning like the Cheshire cat…

That grin usually said that Bakura was up to something…

"So do you take the 'Black Molly' coffee?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"Um… Okay…"

"With the surprise?"

"Yes"

"Good" Bakura said happily as he walked of to get the two of them some coffee.

Ryou sighed. He had rather wanted a latte but Bakura gave him no choice.

It wasn't that Ryou disliked coffee, but 'Black Molly' coffee wasn't what he wanted. You see, the 'Black Molly' coffee was famous, but not because it was so good. People said the 'Black Molly' coffee tasted horrid because it was so bitter…

But Ryou couldn't change now. Bakura would notice. And insulting the coffee from the owner, was like insulting the owners themselves…

Bakura came back again, with two coffees in his hand. He gave one to Ryou and drank the other himself.

"Here" Bakura said smirking "This one is on the house"

Ryou looked at his coffee as if it just spoke to him. The coffee was a murky brown, and didn't smell much like the coffee he knew…

He looked at Bakura, who was looking expectantly at him…

'Okay Ryou… be brave…' Ryou thought as he looked back to his coffee.

"Why don't you drink some of your coffee?" Bakura asked while sipping his own coffee.

"Uumm… I want to drink it when its less warm…?" Ryou said softly while blushing…

'Okay Ryou… One…Two…And three…' Ryou thought as he took a sip from his coffee.

Ryou choked. Never EVER had he tasted something so horrid in his whole life. It tasted like they had put rotten coffee beans in the coffee.

Bakura looked irritated "Is something wrong with the coffee?"

"Uhhh… NO… it was just hot…yea…hot" Ryou muttered softly.

"Okay" Bakura said while putting his coffee on the table. Ryou did the same.

"So… What about my surprise?" Ryou said looking at Bakura.

Bakura smiled, he had a strange look in his eyes…

"Oh yea that" Bakura said while sitting closer to Ryou "You wanna know what it is?"

Ryou blushed, Bakura was sitting so close to him that their faces almost touched… "Umm…Yea…" He muttered softly.

"Well then, close your eyes and receive your surprise" Bakura said softly.

Ryou did. He closed his eyes, and waited…

He was surprised to feel Bakura wrap his arms around him "B-Bakura what are you—"

Ryou was silenced when he felt two soft lips on his own…One of Bakura's free hand grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, while stroking the hair softly. Ryou moaned, when he felt Bakura's tongue on his lips. When he opened his mouth, their tongues immediately found each other, and curled around each other…

When they both stopped to catch their breath, Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled.

"W-why did you do that!" Ryou asked surprised.

Bakura grinned "It was your surprise… A kiss from the waiter"

Ryou was at a loss for words, he stared at Bakura shocked…

"Hmmm…So did you like your surprise?" Bakura asked while stroking Ryou's hair.

Ryou blushed as red as a tomato with sunburn. "Y-yes I did…" he said shyly.

Bakura suddenly grabbed Ryou's chin to look him in the eyes. "Ryou I want to tell you something…"

Ryou looked questionably in Bakura's eyes "What is it…what do you want to tell me…?"

Bakura took a deep breath…

"Ryou, I wanted to tell you, I was very jealous when you where with Malik. I wished he would just go to hell, so that I could be with you…….because I love you…" Bakura's eyes looked at him fondly.

Ryou smiled, instantly hugging Bakura's shoulder "I love you too Bakura…"

Bakura smiled while hugging him closer "So does that mean you want more coffee?"

"NO!...err… I mean no thank you, I would like the surprise again though…" Ryou said softly looking at Bakura…

Bakura smiled while kissing him again "Of course you want me, I'm irresistible"

Ryou sighed happily as he hugged Bakura again…

'I can face Malik again now' Ryou thought sleepily as he leaned against Bakura, his new Boyfriend…

'Because now I have Bakura by my side……and I will love him forever…"

With that thought, Ryou kissed Bakura again… and again… and again…

_Fin _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_sighs_) its not so good as I hoped it to be…

DCatlover: (_pets Catlover_) its fine…

Catlover: Thank you Yami :'D

DCatlover: No problem.

Catlover: Well I hope you like it XD

DCatlover: See you in the next story…

Catlover: (_waves_) Bye!

Catlover's Brother: Ewww, that story makes me hurl, though I must comment on a good writing style. Don't you all agree? (gunclick)

Catlover: Ehehehe… Don't mind him…

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
